The Afterlife
by More than One
Summary: This is a story about Tris and Tobias adventure after Allegiant. Epiloge never happend. Yes there was a war. Rated T because we want to. Minor swearing. Don't like Don't read. Tobias/Tris Christina/Will Marlene/Uriah Al/OC Lynn/OC Tori/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I am alive yet dead**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Lucas**_**. **_

**Tris POV **

I woke up. The light cut my eyes. It took all my willpower not to close them again. I sit up and look around for my mother and father, but I can't see them, probably because there are like a thousand people around me. I stand up to try to find my parents but I feel a sting in my heart so I look down to my chest and see a bullet wound. I'm in shock and look up to see my mother, she comes running to me and hugs me. I'm a little stiff at first but after a few seconds I hug her back. We stay like that for about a minute when my father comes and hugs us. We broke apart after a while and my father kisses my forehead.

"We have to go now." My father says.

"But you just got here!" I say. I Didn´t want them to go. I know it is selfish of me but I just saw them after missing them for months.

"We've been here for a while." My mother says and hugs me tighter.

"Good bye sweetie." My father says and they disappear into the crowd.

I try to make sense of what happened. I saw my mother and father who are dead. I am dead, I guess. Maybe I will see Will or Marlene or Lynn or Al or...or

Uriah.

**Four POV **

It still hurts. Like a wound unwilling to close. A stab right in the heart. I can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful blue/grey eyes and her golden blond hair. I would do anything to see her again but I know I can't. How is this possible, how could she just disappear from this world. One moment she's here and the next she's gone. I don't understand this she can't be gone. My thoughts wander from Tris to Zeke. God, I feel awful. I was supposed to watch over Uriah, but instead I get him knocked into a coma! How stupid can a person be! Just because I was mad because I wasn't pure! I wish I could rewind time and start from the beginning. Everything would be simpler. I wouldn't cringe every time I see my mother. Now I live with Christina. Just as friends, of course. I can't see myself without her, Tris. It was my worst nightmare and it had to happen to me, I know it's selfish to think like that and she wouldn't want me to think like this. Why did it have to be her, the only one I truly love? I don't say I loved her because I still love her and that will never change. Christina and I help each other; we're both depressed for the same reason so we enjoy each other's company. Our conversations usually go like this:

"Make any dinner?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing"

"Me neither"

The only reason that we are alive is because of Zeke. He checks in on us every day and makes us eat and sleep. I'm almost never hungry, it's like I can't feel anything anymore. I know she wouldn't want me to be like this but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about her she…was…so beautiful. I miss how it felt went we touched each other, the electricity that coursed through my veins, especially when we kissed, there is no way to explain it, time just stopped. I wish I could feel that way again but I guess that will never happen.

**Lucas POV**

I saw her. Golden hair and a shot to the heart. Hell, she aint pretty but none of us are. We are all fighters and I can see she has been through a lot. I'm waiting for my other half, could it be her, I can't be sure If I don't talk to her. I'm starting to walk to her when some woman runs over to her and hugs her, it´s probably her mother. A man comes a minute later and hugs both of them. They pull apart after a few minutes and he kisses her forehead, he's probably her father. They disappear into the crowd. I guess that they were waiting for her to come, some of them do that. She had landed right next to the 'ghost' someone who should be dead but is kept alive by machines. He had been getting more and more color in the last few days and you could start to make out the facial detail. I made my way over to her… or them… whatever you chose to call them. I stepped over another 'ghost' this one from world 3 I think. I could be wrong I still don't know the difference between the 4 worlds. I guess it is because I haven't been in here for so long there are some that have been here since Stone Age. We have all experienced death here, I for one thought that I was in heaven but it turned out that I was only in one of the stops between the worlds. In these stops we have to wait for our 'special someone' to come and take us to the 'other side' the next world which we hope are better than the one we were in. But we don't always get our wish I mean have you seen us here most of us have a hole through our bodies or an open wound. I had been walking and I now stood 2 feet from her.

"Hey." I said.

"… Are you talking to me?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"No just thought that you couldn't talk or something you have been standing there for a… while, I think." she sounded confused I guess that she figured that she couldn't say how long I had been standing there.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought." I answered running my hand awkwardly through my hair.

"About what?"

"Huh?" I really didn't understand the question.

"What were you thinking about?" she said much slower like I was a toddler.

"Oh everything from you to open wounds…" She looked at her chest. "No not like your wound, your wound is a hole, made after a bullet, quick and easy death." I said rather rushed

"How did you die?" She asked looking me up and down. I started taking of my prosthetic leg to show her when she yelped.

"Put your foot back on I don't need to see any blood and gore…"I continued to take it off and she turned her head to the side.

"You can look now," I said as I held my prosthetic.

"You promise that there is no blood?" She asked.

"I promise." I say smiling. She looks and sees me holding a prosthetic.

"Cancer?" she asked.

"Cancer." I say.

"Your world… doesn't it have cancer treatment?"

"No, cancer is an omen of the devil. We chop off the part where the cancer is" I wiggle my prosthetic "Sometimes we can live a couple of years more, but most of us die in the surgery, I on the hand lived for a few weeks so I got my prosthetic."

"Your world doesn't have proper cancer treatment." She says like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"I know it's weird, but that is my worlds' weakness, we can't cure any sickness. If you ever go to my world I hope that you don't catch any disease."

"Okay…" she says not knowing what to say.

"How was it in your world?" I ask her.

**Tris POV**

I tell the guy how I died, all about the factions and war when I realize I don't know his name and he doesn't know mine.

"So…what's your name?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you… my name is Lucas, what's yours?" he says.

"My name's Tris" I say, running my hand through my short hair. "So…do you mind me asking how long you've been here?" I ask awkwardly.

"I don't mind but I'm not sure how long I've been here maybe 10 years or longer. There's no time here so you can't really know. Maybe I've been here for 5 years or even 100, but it feels like 10."

I don't know what to say, it feels weird knowing that there is no time. I feel like I've been here for like 10 minutes but maybe I've been here for hours. How long will it be until I see Christina and… Tobias. I can feel my eyes begin to water, when I think of him, but I close my eyes before anyone notices. Then I hear someone scream my name, a girl, I look up and see Marlene and Lynn. Marlene comes running up to me and hugs me tight, she lets go and asks

"Hi, how is everyone? How's Uriah?" I stare at her for a moment and then look at Uriah or his ghost that is beginning to look more and more like a human. She looks down at him to and kneels down beside him. By now Lynn is in front of me and says

"Hey, how's Shauna?" I'm about to answer but I'm not sure how she is I'm not sure how anyone is, not even if David lost his memory, I hope so. "I… I don't know Shauna didn't come with us outside the fence." I say and I can see her confusion.

"…Outside the fence? What do you mean? You went outside the fence?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. Eight of us went outside the fence…"

"Which eight?" Marlene asked.

"Peter, Caleb, Tori, Cara, Christina, Uriah, me and…"

"And…?" They asked at the same time.

"And… To-Four."

"To-Four?" Lynn asked with a smirk on her face.

"Four." I said blushing.

"Hey I am here to," Lucas said. "And I kind of have no idea what or who you're talking about!"

"And do we care?" Lynn said looking at him.

"I guess not." Lucas says sighing.

"Sorry Lucas, Lucas, this is Lynn and Marlene" I say pointing to etch one of them in turn as I say there name. "Lynn Marlene, this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you Lucas" Marlene said.

"You too, I guess you all new each other before you guys came here?"

"What do you think?" Lynn snapped.

"Yes we knew each other, we were in the same faction, Dauntless" Marlene said, being the ever nice person she is and gave Lynn an elbow shot in the ribs.

"Oh, is you elbow alright Marlene?" I say smirking

"It´s fine though I think I will have a bruise." Lynn said. "Thanks for asking though"

"Hey who's that guy staring at you?" Lucas asks me.

I turn around and I see Will.

**An: Hey it's me Annalisa, I am starting a new story… again I will try and finish my two shot sometime soon. Right now I am writing this story with my friend, Mist, and we will make every chapter over 1700 words. We might update weekly but don´t count on it. We need OC's! PM me if you want your OC´s in this story! I will try to put most of them in this story even if they only have one sentence!**

**Peace out peeps! **

**Annalisa and Mist**

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV**

Zeke was sick so Shauna came today. She bought food for the week hamburgers, steaks, chicken, bread, and dauntless cake. Shauna talks to us for a while but then she has to go. She talked about how happy she is that the factions are gone and you can do what you want, be what you want. Tris would have loved it like this no rules like faction before blood, though it wouldn't have mattered she didn't have any family, besides Caleb, though he's not much of a family. I always get happy when I think about how our life and family would have been but then I remember that she… died, and we will never have that.

The city has changed a lot, they're rebuilding almost all of Chicago, they have taken down the fence and there are no experiences to change the world like the Bureau did. They were going to take down the Ferris wheel but everyone form dauntless signed a petition to stop them.

I work in the mall's control room and it's pretty much like my previous job, I like it. Christina works in a really expensive clothing shop and sometimes models for it too.

**Tris POV**

_I turn around and see Will._

_'OH MY GOD' _is all I can think, What if he's mad or hates me for what I did?

I try to see what he's feeling and if he remembers what I did to him. I can see the bullet wound in his head, I basically see through his head and I know I had to kill him or he would have killed me. I just wish I wouldn't have…

Marlene's voice brings me back from my thought. "Hey, you're Will. Right?"

"Yeah, I am," He says. "Who are you? I'm sorry but I don't remember that much from the last week before I died."

"It's okay, I'm Marlene and this is Lynn. We're friends with Tris, form initiation, we're dauntless born."

"Oh, Right. I remember you. Tris told me that Uriah shot a muffin off your head…" I didn't notice that I was staring at him wide eyed, not even breathing. The crease between his eyebrows brought me back from my stare, I breathe in, get closer to him and hug him… tight. My eyes begin to water but if I cry he'll ask me why, so I don't let them out. I pull away and say.

"It's so good to see you and I wish Christina could see you too." I think for a second, he doesn't remember much from the last weeks of his life and that's when he meet Christina "You do remember Christina, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember everything about her" He says with a smile that spreads to his eyes. I know he loves her and is waiting for her to come, though I don't think he wants her to die. The thought of love makes me think of Tobias. I don't think I can wait for him, I need him and I don't want him to find another girl, because now that I'm dead he can do what he wants with whomever he likes. That thought makes me sad and I can see that Marlene knows what I'm thinking about. She comes to me, hugs me and whispers in my ear:

"You and I both know that he loves you with all his heart and would do anything to be with you, if he only knew the way to you is the easiest thing in the world but also the scariest." I don't know how to respond to that, so I just nod.

Just as I turn around I see Uriah starting to wake up. He's not a 'ghost' anymore he's normal or as normal as he could be after an explosion.

**Uriah POV**

I've been seeing the people I care about drowning, Marlene, my mom, Zeke, Lynn, Tobias, Tris. It's been going on to long, Christina is drowning now, gasping for air and I can't take it anymore, I scream her name and someone to my left says:

"Christina?" he's confused. I see Will and I flinch hoping that he can't see into my mind.

"Will…" I say in shock.

"Hey, I'm here too" Says Lynn.

"Hey, that's my line" Says a guy standing next to Lynn whom I have no idea who is.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That a good question, who am I?" Lucas says as Marlene smacks him over the head.

"Uriah this is Lucas, Lucas this is Uriah." says Marlene. Then I notice my beautiful girlfriend or at least I hope she still is. I stare at her for a moment but I want to be closer to her so I get up as fast as I can and hug her, hard, not thinking if I'm going to crush her I just want to hug her as hard as I can. Forever, but I know I can't do that, forever's a long time.

"Uriah, your kind of crushing me and I don't want to die… again, at least not before I can kiss you." I smile so big I think my mouth is going to fall off. She leans in closer and kisses me. The kiss is short (mostly because there a lot of people around us) but it's really passionate and full of love. I've missed this so much and I've missed her so so much, I don't know how I lived without her. I'm so glad I got her back. And I'm afraid that if I don't touch her she's going to leave me again. So, I put my hand on her back and she does the same.

**Tris POV **

I'm happy for Uriah and Marlene but it kind of hurts to see how much they're in love. I want Tobias. I think I can't live without him, no… I don't think, I know. I know I can't live without him but I have to, until he dies, it's not like I can tell him to die. I know he would do it for me… but I would be really selfish. I mentally slap myself for thinking that I would want him to die, because a part of me is still abnegation and will always be abnegation.

"Wait, we're dead! You were alive, I saw you just before I… blacked out or whatever happened to me." Uriah said to me.

"David killed me, shot me, obviously." I say pointing to my heart. "I shot memory serum at him but I'm not sure if it hit him and… you were in a coma. There was an explosion and they hooked you up to a machine… Tob-Four, Christina and Peter went back in to the city to get Zeke and your mother… To be there when they unplugged you because they knew you weren't going to wake up… I died before they came back."

"Why? Why did David kill you and why did you shoot memory serum at him?"

I explained everything that happened after he went in to the coma.

"Let's go do something fun and forget all of that, what exactly do you do here?" Uriah says.

"You can kind of just do whatever. What do you want to do?" Marlene asks.

"I want something to eat, I'm hungry." Will says.

"Yeah me too, I'm starving. How long was I in that coma? Because it feels like I haven't eaten in weeks." Uriah says.

"You were only in the coma for a couple of days, I think." I answer.

"For me that is like a few weeks, you should know that by now, I love food and will always love food, as much as I love Marlene." Uriah says and smile to Marlene, she smiles back, kisses him and says.

"Awe, that's so sweet, I love you too"

"Okay. So, can we get some pizza? I don't know why but I really want pizza." Lynn says.

"Yeah, my favorite pizza place is just around the corner." Lucas says. Wow, I forgot he was here. We walk around the corner, in to the pizza place and when I smell all the pizza's I suddenly get really hungry. We order allot of pizza's and they're really good. Uriah suddenly asks.

"Where do we live? Do we even sleep? I mean we're dead. What do we do here, do we just wait for our friends and family to come?"

"You have to get singed an apartment. You'll live there until you find 'the love of your life' or 'the love of your after life' if you didn't find it before you died. You won't have to leave right the second you find it, you could live here forever but I think it only gets better and better. You don't need to sleep, it's unnecessary… like I haven't slept since I came here and you can do whatever you want. You can have fun or work if you like that. If you like baking you can work in a bakery, like for fun, there's no money here so you don't need to work, you could just party all the time." Lucas answered.

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME" Uriah yelled as he stood up and every one stared at him like he was crazy. We laugh at their faces, mostly because they also looked kind of startled, he sat back down and laughed with us. After we stopped laughing Lucas asks me

"Can I ask you something? It might be a little personal…"

"Sure." I say. It can't be that bad.

"I noticed that you always say ether 'To-Four' or 'Tob-Four' when you talk about this Four. Why?"

I feel my eyed start to water, So, I look away for a second and blink them away. When I look back at him I see he's about to apologize for asking but I answer be for he can

"Four… or Tobias… is my boyfriend that I love with all my heart." I say, my eyes cloudy with tears so I let them run down my cheeks. "Everyone but me calls him or called him Four because he didn't want everyone to know who he is, but a few weeks after he meet me he told me… or showed me who he is. I was the only one who knew his real name in dauntless and I'm so used to saying his real name that I always almost say it." I wipe the tears of my cheeks and Lucas says

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." I say. "You would have asked sooner or later."

_************Time Skip************_

We finished our pizzas and I got my apartments because Uriah is just going to live with Marlene. The apartments are all in the same size but different after what world you're from, there are 3 rooms: bedroom, kitchen and living room and the bathroom. The bedroom has a king sized bed, nightstand, closet, a flat screen TV and a full body mirror. In the kitchen/living room there is a brown couch, flat screen TV, and a coffee table, in the kitchen there is the necessities, a fridge, stove and a countertop. The fridge is full of food. In the bathroom there is a Jacuzzi, a toilet and a sink.

I'm sitting on my bed watching TV when I hear a knock on the door; I go to the door and see:

_Al. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

_I'm sitting on my bed watching TV when I hear a knock on the door, I go to the door and see… Al._

I don't know what to do, He was my friend until he tried to kill me. What am I supposed to do? I don't know. So, I just slap him for being an idiot and killing himself but I also hug him, I don't know why, I just feel like hugging him.

"Hi," He says awkwardly, rubbing his cheek. "Nice to see you too, I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did but you're not forgiven, yet." I say, smiling.

"Uhh okay..." He says.

"So, you're not going to kill yourself …again?" I ask.

"No, I'm not, and we can't die here." He says.

"I know but I'm just making sure you don't find some way to kill yourself." I say "How did you know I lived here?"

"I was on my way to a friend when I saw you going in here, of course I had to build up my courage to come and talk to you, you know… because I'm a coward." He said

"Yeah, I know." I say. There is awkward silence for a minute or at least I think it's a minute. I'm getting tired of it so I say:

"So, why did you come? Just too…" I start but he interrupts.

"To see you, yeah." A little awkward silence again. "So, you and Four, huh?"

"Yeah… wait how did you know?" I ask.

"I know where you can watch people from the worlds. I was walking around one day and found it." He says.

"You mean you can see what the people from our world are doing?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he said hesitating.

"Let's go then I want to see what Four is doing" I say almost running out the door.

"Hey… hey wait for me!" Al shouts.

Al POV

Tris runs out the door and I have to use all my speed to catch up to her.

"Tris wait" I say out of breath "You don´t know where you're going" I stop to catch my breath and she stops also.

"Lead the way" she motions with her hand. I start walking the way we came and I hear her let out a little puff of air out of frustration.

It takes a while for us to get to the screen and even more time to find Four and Christina. At first Tris is a little bit jealous of Christina than she just relaxes when she sees that they are taking care of each other. Or at least Zeke and Shauna are.

She misses him a lot, I can see it in her eyes and it hurts me because I still like her. A lot, and know she loves him not me, so, I'll just have to get over it. Move on and my real true love, I'll find her eventually.

Maybe I shouldn't have shown her this she will probably be here until he dies. Damn it, why am I so stupid. "Come on" she says snapping my out of my thoughts. "We have to tell Lucas, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah and Will and… Where's Tori? I have to find Tori and tell her that her brother is alive and well that he's gay." She says the last word in a whisper. "Come on then we have to find them!" she started dragging me away from the screen.

Lynn POV

I am in LOVE with the Jacuzzi. I mean there is a drink holder and *gasp cake holder! Perfect for your everyday dauntless cake. The jets were at perfect power and the water temp just right! All that I need was my own personal robot to bring me more cake! Oh and a TV. Hey look more cake. But not Dauntless, well it´s a cake. I stuff my face with the rainbow vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles.

"LYNN HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAKE HOLDER IN THE JACUZZI!" Uriah screams as he enters my bathroom, with a case of cake and milk, and steps into my Jacuzzi. He sits down taking the rest of my rainbow vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles and eating it.

"Um im is modd." He says with his mouth full of cake. I open the cake case and take the biggest piece of Dauntless cake and pour myself a glass of milk. Marlene enters my bathroom and smacks Uriah on the head.

"Save some for me!" she says, Uriah smiles so we can see the rest of the cake in his mouth and points to it asking Marlene if she wants it.

"Okay" Marlene says and kisses him.

"Ahh, my eyes, stop it" I say as I half cover my eyes with my hands. Marlene stops the kiss and says:

"Then turn around." I do as she says and turn around.

"Hey Lynn, have you seen Tris…" Will says, coming into the bathroom" Agh! My Eyes"

"WILL!" Marlene and Uriah shout at the same time.

"Ghaa, my eyes!" Will says rolling on my bathroom floor holding his eyes.

"It wasn´t that intense…" Uriah protested. "Stop being such a Pansycake!"

"Really, Uriah, Pansycake? But from what I saw I think it was pretty intense, I mean you were particularly taking her shirt off!" Will said still holding his eyes.

"YOU WHERE DOING WHAT NOW!" I screamed. "YOU WHERE GOING TO DO THE FRICKLE FRACKLE WITH ME IN THE ROOM!" Marlene turned a bright red color which suited her very well.

"No… We would have moved…" Uriah said blushing bright red.

"MOVED WHERE?" I screamed trying hard not to smile.

"…Your room…" That's it, I couldn't hold it in any more. Will and I burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your faces" Will said between laughter.

"It was priceless" I said howling with laughter.

"Not funny…" Marlene said.

"So funny" Will said.

**Tris POV**

I run as fast as I can but it's a little hard when I have to drag Al with me and he's much slower than me.

"Come on, Al," I shout not in the mood to drag him.

"Not as fast as you!" he wheezes, trying to catch up to me. I turn around and crash into someone.

"Sorry" I say as I look up at the person I ran into.

"My bad." Lucas says "Though I have one question, what are you doing dragging this guy?"

"Lucas this is Al, Al Lucas." I say.

"Nice to meet you Al." Lucas says. Al holds up his hand as if to say 'wait a moment'

"You too." He wheezed out.

"So… Where are you heading?"

"Home! I have to tell them about the screen" I say, as I start to run again. But Lucas grabs the hem of my shirt stopping me.

"Tell who?" Lucas asks. "About what?"

"Everyone I know here!" I say as fast as I can. "About the screen!"

"What screen?" he says letting go of my shirt

"Al stay here and explain, I'm gonna get everyone!" I say running away. I run to the closest apartment which is Lynn's. I push open the door and see everyone in the bathroom.

"YouHaveToComeWithMeHurryI'llExplainWhenWeGetThere!" I say fast as I can and they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Just come with me. I'll explain when we get there!" I say so they understand. I start to run out when Will grabs my arm and says:

"Whoa, slow down there," Will says, "You need to make some sense first! Now explain!"

"I… wait why are you all in the bathroom?" I asked

"Cake holder" Lynn and Uriah said at the same time.

"Not gonna ask" I said. "But Al…"

"Al's here?" Will asked looking around

"Talking to Lucas." I answered "He said that he had been walking around…

"Wait who's Al?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, an old friend of ours, Jumped down the chasm." Will answered.

"The coward?" Lynn asked again.

"Yeah, the coward" Will says.

"Okay, now you know how he is, let me continue. He was walking around and saw this screen…"

"A screen!?" Uriah screamed like a white girl with a free Starbucks. **(A/N HAHAHAHA We had to) **

"Yes, now let me finish!" I said stomping my feet. "Al saw a screen in which you can see what is happening back home! Now come on!" I say dragging Will "We have to find Al and Lucas."

"So… Zeke…I can see Zeke." Uriah asks "…And my mom?"

"Any one you wish Uriah." I answered

"What are we waiting for!?" Lynn said "Let's go!"

We all started out the door Will and I and three soaking wet persons, but no one turned their head.

_************Time Skip************_

We arrive at the screen and set out looking for our world, which someone said that it was World 4.

I see Tobias, Christina, Zeke and Shauna walking into a huge house, Christina must love it there because it's filled with shops.

**Tobias POV (About a year after Tris' death) **

Christina and I walk into the mall to go to work. It's Zeke and Shauna's day off work so their going shopping.

I walk into the control room, it's a room full of screens and computers. Every part of the mall is monitored. I'm really bored right now; there was always someone in Dauntless who did something funny or embarrassing, now there are only normal people who just shop. I'm falling asleep when I see a dark figure in a storage room only for staff, and he's not one of the staff. I try to keep my eyes open. The figure moves. I open my eyes and the figure is gone. Instead there is a red beeping light in the storage room. My first thought is that there is a bomb so I ran out of the room.

It took me a while to find the right storage room and as I entered I saw Christina, Zeke and Shauna and they screamed:

"Happy Birthday, Tobias!" I smiled, for the first time in forever.

"Gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, GIFTS." Christina Chanted. "Open mine first!" I laugh at her excitement, see looks like a kid on Christmas.

"Okay, give it to me" she gives it to me and I open it, inside there's a picture of me and Tris sleeping together on the last night I saw her. I tear up a little bit but then realize how does Christina have this picture? I probably look confused because Christina laughs.

"I had to find Tris and ask her about… lady stuff and you two where just so cute!" Christina said smiling. "I just had to take picture. Oh and I also have a necklace for you with a picture of Tris in it, I thought that it was time give you this" she handed me the necklace, it was in a heart shape. Beautiful.

"She told me to give it to you on your 20th birthday, if she was alive or… dead." She says, tearing up and it's obvious she misses her a lot.

"Hey, hey, come here Christina" I say engulfing her in a bear hug. " You know, I have this feeling that she is watching us right now, with Wills arm around her and Uriah hugging Lynn with one hand and holding hands with Marlene with the other." I say into her hair.

"Yeah, I know, but… the fact that you can name so many makes me so sad"

Someone opens the door and I pull away from Christina. It's Hana, Zeke's mother, the person who now looks at me like her own son.

"Toby!" She runs forward to me and tackles me with a hug.

"Uff, uh, it's Tobias or Four." I say hugging her back.

"Don't care" she says "you're my Toby."

"Fine." I say giving up.

"Here's your gift from us." Zeke says as he hands me a pink paper bag. I look at Zeke questionably and raise my eyebrows and he just shrugs. I open the bag and inside there is a pink tutu with the faces of everyone in the room. I laugh.

"What, you don't like it?" Shauna asked.

"I love it!" I say still chuckling as I go to hug them.

"Well you better start looking for your other gift than!" Hana said as I hugged her. I laughed again and started looking. As I bent over to look behind a box I heard an explosion. I feel it, the heat and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. Everything went black.

**A/N Hey it is Annalisa and Mist! We are soooooo sorry for the cliffy! Not! Sorry we love to make cliffies! OMGs 5 followers! We were so excited to see that so many people like our story! Please review! It makes our day!**

**Peace out Peeps!**

**Annalisa and Mist.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Chapter**_

**Tris POV**

The screen went black 'What just happened?' was the only thing I could think and I guess I wasn't the only one thinking that. Will and Marlene stand there frozen like statues, I'm screaming but I can't hear anything, I'm grasping the screen but I can't feel anything, I wanna know what happened but I can't see anything. Now I'm on the floor crying. I think Lucas is trying to comfort me but like I said I'm an emotional wreck, I can't hear, feel or see anything. Started hearing things, not the people around me but in my head, they're the voices of Tobias and Christina.

"Be brave." Tobias said.

"…Addition, Multiplication." Christina said.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts. I see Christina in front of me, she must have died.

"Christina?" I asked not sure if I'm dreaming or going crazy if it's possible over here.

"What aren't you gonna give me a hug?" She asked, smiling. I shucked my head, too fast for it to mean no, getting the thought out. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here… I mean I'm not glad that you're dead but… yeah, I don't know what to say…" I say kind of awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad that we are together again, because I was so miserable without you." She says.

"Hey, what about me?" Will says. "I mean, I hope you didn't forget me." Christina turned around, smiling. She ran to him, hugged him and kissed him, then said:

"I missed you the most." and kissed him again. I was thinking I about teasing her by saying 'Hey, I thought _I _was your best friend.' but she probably wouldn't have heard me, she was too busy making out with Will.

Lynn screams at them "GET A ROOM!" and laughs when she notices that they didn't hear her yell. I didn't want to watch them sucking each other's faces off, so I got a bottle of water and spilled all of it on them. They screamed, and then asked angrily:

"What was that for?" I just laughed at them.

"She was making sure that you wouldn't suck each other's faces off!" Al said finally walking into the light.

"Al!" Christina screamed and ran up to him crushing him in a hug.

The screen flickered and then turned on, showing the storage room turned upside down.

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

"I'm not sure but someone must have survived, the screen only turns on if someone's alive in the room." Lucas answered starring shocked at the screen.

"How could someone survive that?" Marlene asked gesturing to the warzone that was the storage room. Boxes had they're contents spilled out. Toilet paper rolls were on fire. Christina's lifeless body lay on top of one the self's blood trickled down onto the floor and for the first time I saw the hole in her body where she had been impaled on one of the water pipes which pink water was still spilling out.

"I'm not sure but somehow it happened." Lucas answered peering at the screen.

"Can you find out who survived?" I asked avoiding looking at Christina and her blood stained pipe.

"If we can find another camera angle then yes I can find out who survived," Lucas said. "But there are 4 screen rows above us and god knows how many to our left!"

"Shouldn´t the cameras from each world be in the same place?" Will asks.

"No they aren´t." Al says.

"Why?" Christina asks.

"I don't know." Al answers. "but, we should split up and try to find the right screen."

"Yeah, I'll go left." I say.

"I'll go on the top row." Will says.

"I'll go with Will." Christina practically yells and Will smirks at her enthusiasm.

"I'll go to the row above us." Al says.

"I'll go to the row above Al." Lucas says.

"I'll go with Luky." Uriah says.

"Lucas NOT Luky." Lucas says, annoyed.

"We'll go on to the row beneath Will and Christina." Lynn says linking hands with Marlene.

**Lucas POV**

"5729, 5730, 5731, 5732, 5733, 5734…" Uriah says counting the screens.

"Will you shut up already," I say. "It's hard to focus."

"Okay, sorry" Uriah says but then starts whispering "5735, 5736, 5737…"

I sigh giving up, and then one of the girls on the floor above us yells:

"We found it!"

I run as fast as I can to get away from Uriah. When I reach them I notice my parents' bedroom on one of the screens, my mom's lying on the bed obviously sick and my dad running a hot towel over her forehead. My brother and sister kneeling down by her bed each holding a candle like I did when my old brother was sick. As if on cue my older brother walked in wheeling my youngest sister in front of him, who was holding a pink bundle in her right hand and a blue bundle in her left. Some stranger walked in holding a small coffin in his arms and there was a steady stream of tears running down his cheek. My youngest sister handed my mother the pink and blue bundles and broke down in tears. My father said something but I didn't hear what it was. My brother and sister each took a bundle and walked out of the screen, my older brother wheeled out my younger sister and the stranger followed holding the coffin, my father kissed my mother's forehead and walked out of the screen. I stood there staring at the screen for a while and then slowly the screen started to turn black.

I shook my head a couple of times, trying to clear the fog. And then I ran.

**Uriah POV**

The moment the girls screamed 'We found the screen!' I ran to the nearest stairs and climbed up them it was getting pretty tiring counting all those numbers. My dear friend Lucas walked to the next stairs but stopped at a screen, I wasn't paying much attention to him because I was climbing up the stairs as fast as I could trying not to fall to my… well, I don't think I can die here, anyways I'm getting of the topic. As climb up the stairs I thought about what I wouldn't want to see:

End up like Christina

Dead

Their insides

And a list I want to see:

Them. (by that I mean I don't want them to be in pieces or something like that)

The picture of Tris and Four. (to blackmail them)

GIFTS!

Um…um…um… I think I should stop talking I mean I'm standing In front of the screen right now.

As I come closer I see that this side of the room is much worse there other half. Blood splatters where everywhere and the boxes where over turned. I see my mother lying on the floor. Her right foot is broken, (and it's not pretty) her bone was sticking out and there is a blood puddle under it and she's missing a finger. I can't see Zeke, that's weird; maybe someone took him, no… that would be weird. Four is lying on a box, if he was alive or conscious it would be really uncomfortable and he has a long wound on his left hand which was still bleeding. Shauna is on her stomach and I think her neck is broken but I'm not sure.

Somebody bursts through the door, it's the paramedics. They're checking everyone's pulse and giving them labels. A firefighter enters the room and starts putting down the fire. When the fire died down he started turning over all the boxes. As he turned over one of the boxes he called out on the paramedics. They came rushing over and said something. The firefighter picked up the person and his head rolled to the side and I saw my brothers open eyes.

I'm aware of someone holding my shoulders but I feel like I am wrapped in bubble wrap. Then someone brakes the bubble wrap and hugs me tight. Look down on the blonde little hugging me. I can't hold it in any more I just break down. The little blonde hugged me tighter. Then a taller brunette (Marlene) takes her place and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. She kisses my cheek and lets a tall blond (Lynn) hug me, she soon let's go, probably doesn't like hugging much. I can now see through the tears, I see Christina walking over, he hugs me and says:

"You don't know if he's dead, he might just be unconscious."

"I know, but if he is… everyone in my family is dead" I say sobbing.

"Hey, where is Lucas? I haven't seen him in a while." Tris asks, changing the subject.

"Lucas, Lucas, what about Lucas?" I ask.

"Weren't you with him last, Uriah?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, I was. He went looking for stairs in the other direction." I answer.

"Let's go find him!" Tris says worried.

We yell his name trying to find him but he never answers. We spread around again; I go down to the floor we were on. I'm walking; counting the screens again because this is so boring, when I notice a hospital room; my mom, Zeke, Shauna and Four are lying on the beds. Shauna's state is obviously the worst. Her head was covered in bandages and her neck was in a cast, her left arm was also in a cast. Zeke's not that bad just a few cuts and bruises here and there. My mom has a cast on her right foot and finger; they probably sowed it back on. Four's head is wrapped in bandage stuff; he must have hit his head pretty hard. There are machines all around them, like heart monitors and stuff like that. The room is white like all hospital rooms, I don't understand that, why white, why not black or some cooler color.

"GUYS," I yell. "Come, quick, I need to show you something." They come rushing down. Tris is the first down because she's the closest and also the fastest.

"What is it?" She asks, and I just point to the screen. She stares at the screen for a moment and is about to say something when something starts beeping loudly. I panicked and start staring at the screen but the noise isn't coming from that screen but rather the screen next to it. In that screen we see an elderly woman laing in a hospital bed and was ringing a nurse button. A nurse came in and the elderly women said something but the sudden sound was lost and I only saw her lip moving. The nurse called something and a 50 year old came in pushing someone in a wheelchair in front of him. The woman he was pushing had no feet only little stumps which were about 8-10 inches long. She was holding two bundles of pink and blue but when she got closer I saw that they were babies.

**A/N Hey guys, it's us, Annalisa and Mist. We are so glad! 11 followers and 7 Favorites! And we are only on the 4th chapter. That's awesome! You guys rock! Oh and also we are going to take a one week brake becouse that there are a lot of tests and we just can't mulitask! We will make it up to you by saying that in the next chapter there will be a flash back! **

**Peace out Peeps.**

**Annalisa & Mist.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Lucas POV**

_I stood there staring at the screen for a while and then slowly the screen started to turn black. I shook my head a couple of times, trying to clear the fog. And then I ran._

I sat down, out of breath; it took a lot out of me running up that last hill. I have to find my mom and that child. How am I going to find that baby, my niece or nephew? I have no idea what it looks like.

I am in terrible shape. I run up one hill and I am out of shape! I need to go running more. I need to get off the ground! It isn´t even funny how tired I am! I want to lay on the ground and go to sleep. Maybe I should? No I have to find my mother. I stand up and fall back down, my feet can't carry me, but they need to! Common feet! I manage to stand and I start running down the hill and half way down I trip over a ghost and fell face first in to the ground. Somehow I forgot to put my hands in front of my face and my face took all the impact. I heard a lot of snickers and giggles. I stood up and brushed myself of and started running watching out for ghosts. But somehow I forgot to watch out for people and ran face first into someone, who was also running.

"Uff, sorry." I said and continued running.

"YO, WATCH IT!" He screamed after me.

I turned around and just managed to avoid a collision with me and a car, the car honked and severed just missing me and almost hitting the elderly women who was just sitting on the ground. Man, this is just not my day! Than someone ran into me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up and was about to give that person hell when I looked into small, dark, angular eyes. I froze staring at her eyes than I saw the position that we were in and coughed and she stop staring and stood up.

"Sorry ´bout that." She said running her hand though her hair brushing of imaginary lease.

"No worry, you're not the first person to run into me today." Why did you say that brain?!

She is hot! We Panicked! Sorry!

Fine just don´t screw this up!

Because you would like to screw her! Lucas wants to screw random Chick

No! Why would you think that!

I am your brain and I see what you think! You want to screw that random chick! I have to admit that she is pretty hot! She´s got a nice...

Don´t finish that sentence!

Whatever you say! But you have to admit that it is nice...?

Well...

I knew it! You want to frickle frackle with her! Uuh, what if she´s the one! You guys could have like cute kids and get married and...

Just...just shut up okay!

"... go with me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you would like to help my find my brother!" she said.

"Yeah, sure... I am looking for someone to!" I said shacking of my stress

"Okay who are you looking for I might have seen her/him?"

"I´m looking for my mother she is about this tall." I said putting my hand at her approximate height. "And her hair is white and she has blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her face about the size of my fist."

"Yeah, I haven´t seen her, I would have remembered that... scar... I Didn´t catch your name? What is it?" she asked looking emberast.

"My name is Lucas and yours?" I asked her.

"My name is Tori."

**Tris POV**

I'm about to tell Uriah we should just keep looking for Lucas, and that we can check on them later, when one of the heat monitors flat line and doctors com rush towards Shauna and start performing CPR on her.

"EVERYONE, COME QUICK. LYNN, IT'S SHAUNA" Uriah screams. Lynn come's running in first, the others following. Just as she looks at the screen, the doctors shake their heads, turn off the heart monitor and wheeled her away. Lynn stands there in shock.

"We should try to find her and Lucas." I say.

"Yeah, but what if others die?" Marlene asks.

"Someone should stay here and contact the others if someone dies." Uriah says.

"How do we contact each other?" Lynn asks sitting on the floor.

"I don't know… anyone have an idea?" Will asks.

"We could get walkie talkies." Al suggests.

"Or we could get…oh, what is it called?" Christina says. "We had these things in Candor. Where you could write a number and talk…" Will interrupts:

"I know what you're talking about. We had them too, in Erudite… oh, what are those called…? They didn't have them in Dauntless, I think. Anyone know what they're called?" He looked at Marlene and Lynn

"No, we're Dauntless born, remember?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, I remember. Tris, Al, do you know?" Will asks.

"Abnegation, remember?" I say

"Oh, right, sorry. Al?"

"NO, WAIT. I REMEMBER!" Christina yells. "IT'S CALLED A PHOME, NO, NOT PHOME, IT'S A… YES! I KNOW! IT'S A PHONE! A PHONE!"

Yes, it's a phone. How could I forget that?!" Will says.

"Ok, so let's go to the shop and get some phones or walkie talkies." Al says. "Who should stay and watch the screen?"

"I can." I say.

"I will too. I don't want to walk right now." Lynn says sitting on the floor, with her feet drawn to her chest and head on her knees.

"Okay, let's go." Uriah says and they start walking, soon they are out of our sight, Lynn starts sobbing and I sit down next to her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, there is no need to cry, she's in a better place, you will see her soon." I say hugging her.

"I…I know… but she…she will… be…Alone…when she… she wakes…up." Lynn said still sobbing.

"We will find her…" I start.

"NO! I mean yes…yes we will find her…her but… you know…well… well you don't…But…but it is sucks…sucks so much… waking up… up and… you are…are all alone… and you…you know that… that they are…are here but…you can't find… find them." She says sobbing into my shoulder.

"But you found Marlene," I say trying to comfort her.

"That… was only a… a little…before I… I saw…you." She says looking into my eyes, she wipes the snot of her nose and looks at my shirt. "Sorry 'bout the shirt." She says sniffling

I look down on my shirt and see that it is covered in snot and tears. "I can get a new one"

**Lynn POV**

I remember it clearly like it happened yesterday, which it might have.

_************Flashback************_

I open my eyes. The light of the room is killing my eyes. I'm not alive but I can move my fingers. I sit up and look around. Almost everything is white, the walls, the floors, the doors, and the tables. Everything, except the clothes on the people, is white. I looked down on my clothes there the same that I wore when I died, or well I think I died. I must be dead 'cause I have a bullet wound in my stomach. All around me people are walking and talking, I don't even understand some of them. How can people talk like that? I stand up, quickly, but fall back down again. My head hurts and I feel dizzy, I guess that happens when you die, or almost die, maybe it's just a simulation. It's probably just a simulation bullet and I will probably wake up hearing Uriah say:

"PANSYCAKE"

Yeah, that's it; I'll just get my heartbeat down. Yeah, just get it down and wake up. I'll think about uh… puppies and kittens, and Marlene… no not Marlene then it goes way up, just kittens and puppies, kittens and puppies. Dauntless cake… no not Dauntless cake, just kittens and puppies, kittens and puppies. Okay, my heartbeat must be down, I touch my neck to find my pulse. Nothing. I don't feel my heartbeat, maybe I am dead.

I sit up and look around everywhere there are people. Milling around like nothing's wrong. Like I'm not dead. I stand up, slowly, and wobble a bit, but mange to stand on my feet. Which is a big feat for me. Then slowly I start to get dizzy again and before I can fall again I sit down and rub my temple and eyes. Soon I stop feeling dizzy and stand up, slowly, again and take a step, I don't get dizzy. I try to go faster but start seeing a few black spots, so, I stop and rub my eyes and temples again. When the black spots are gone, I take a few slow steps and then everything goes black.

I wake up on the floor with a lot of people staring at me. One of them who had brown hair and blue eyes helped me up.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Um… Lynn. Yours?" I say hesitantly.

"Hi, Lynn, I'm Jade. Nice to meet you." she says smiling.

"You too." I say. "Um… Why can't I stand up?"

"I'm not sure, when's the last time you tried?" she asks me nicely.

"Mm… before I blacked out" I answer.

"Try again" she says and holds out her hand to help me and I take it because I'm not sure if I can stand up on my own. After I've stood up there's a little awkward silence.

"So…" I say. "We're all dead?"

"Yeah, we are." Jade answers awkwardly.

"How did you die?" I ask

"Well, I lived in the poor/wealthy world…"She says but I cut her off:

"Wait, what world? There are worlds? What kind of worlds?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. There are 4 worlds, I lived in the poor/ wealthy world, and I was wealthy. The war world, where there are always wars. The world where there is no medicine, therefor most people die of deices and the last world has no food and more stuff we need, so, they often die of hunger, dehydration or something." She answers it's obvious.

"Okay, so how did you die, then?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah I fell of my balcony, it didn't hurt that much. I just saw the ground coming closer and all black. Then I opened my eyes and I saw everything white. I thought I was in heaven but obviously we're not there." She answers.

"Okay, than where are we?" I ask.

"We're…um. Well, I'm not sure where this is but this is the place you come after you die in one of the worlds I told you about. Then you just have to find your love and move on to the next world." She answers.

"What do you mean you have to find 'your love'?" I ask shyly.

"You have to find the person that is your true love, and then you can move on to the next world. No one here knows how it is over there, we only know it is better, or we think so." She says adjusting her shirt a little.

"How can you know who your true love is?" I ask tying my shoelace

"Umm… You have to ask someone who has found their love, 'cause I have no idea." She says.

"Wait, you said that the moment you find your true love you go to the other world!" I say franticly.

"Uhh I think you can stay here forever if you want." She says hesitantly

"Okay. Can you show me around?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She says nicely.

We walk In silence for… well I'm not sure I feels like we have been walking for an hour but still just feels like a minute, that's so weird.

"How long have we been walking?" I ask.

"Uh… there's no time here so… yeah, I have no idea." She says shyly.

"Okay… that's kind of weird." I say hesitantly, while walking in this awfully white world.

Yeah, it is a weird feeling, but you get used to it, eventually." She says.

"Mhm" I don't know what else to say so we just walk in silence again. She shows me some places and tells me what their called. When I'm really tired of learning these names, I sit down on a bench. She sits beside me and we just chill for… some time. UHG! This is so frustrating! I need time!_ Just calm down Lynn, you don't want to make scene, though it is really tempting, you just need to calm down. Or find Marlene, she can always calm you down when you're angry. _And now I'm talking to myself. Great, just great.

"Can you help me find someone?" I ask Jade.

"Yeah, sure. Who?"

"Her name is Marlene." I tell her.

"Okay, what does she look like?"

I explain what she looks like. And we start looking in some stores, or whatever it's called if you don't need money, and popular places to hang out.

"She's not here," I complain. "Why can't we find her? We have been looking forever, though forever could just be like a few seconds."

"Okay, just calm down we'll find her eventually. You know this is a huge place and we've only looked into a couple of stores. We will find her, I promise." She says.

"What if she found her love and left? No, she is probably waiting for Uriah. Where do you think she would be if she would be waiting for someone? No, she wouldn't just wait for him she would rather do something fun to distract herself, like…like go paint balling, but it's not fun paint balling alone. She must have made a friend, or she just does something fun on her own like watch TV something really boring like that." I'm going crazy; I was just thinking out loud, that's so weird I have never done that before. So weird. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud. I'm probably going crazy, I have never thought out loud."

"Okay, let's just keep going so you don't go completely crazy." She says sarcastically. That's when I see her, Marlene, she's not in the clothes she was in when she died, and wears more colors.

"We don't need to, I just found her." I say.

"Cool, where is she?" I don't say anything just walk, with each step I take I get more exited and walk faster. She turns a little and sees me, runes up to me and hugs me, of course, I hug back. After she pulls away, she says:

"Hi, I missed you so much, when did you come? How did you die?"

"A lot of people die in wars, you know, and just some random dude killed me or at least I think it was a dude." I say a little sarcastically. "And I missed you too, Marlene."

"So, how were they when you died?" She asks.

"They were fine, Uriah was crying over me before I died." I say and she tries to smile a small smile but I can see through it. Damn it, why did I bring Uriah up, I'm so stupid. I need to make her forget, I'll ask her some questions.

"Do you have any friends over here?"

"Kind of, there was this girl who showed me around, but I lost her." She says.

Oh, that reminds me, I turn around to look for Jade and she is waiting a few feet from us, so I motion for her to come and she walks to us and says:

"Hi, I'm Jade, nice to meet you" and smiles, stretching her hand out for Marlene to shake.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, nice to meet you too." Marlene says while shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, my dad wanted to see me. I'll see you later." Jade says, hesitantly.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later." Marlene says.

"Bye." Is all I say.

She walks off and Marlene and I talk for a while. We don't talk about anything important just stuff like what you can do here witch is basically just everything. We are talking about paintballing when we see Tris with a dude that is obviously older. He has green eyes and dark brown hair, and he has like brown-ish, white skin. **(A/N: He's half Mexican, half white.)**

_************End of Flashback************_

"And, well, you know the rest."

**A/N: ****HEY Peeps! Long time no see! As you guys know we where taking so many test but that is all over and so is School! Which is Awsome! So Hopefully we will be updating more friquently but, Annalisa is a full on Gymnist and can´t write that much so... Anywho to make up for our short Brake we gave you a extra long Chappy! Yeah!**

**Peace out Peeps **

**Annalisa and Mist (The superhero!)**


End file.
